1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductor connecting structure for electrically connecting a flat circuit body and a terminal metal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique concerning a conductor connecting structure for  electrically connecting a flat circuit body and a terminal metal fitting is disclosed, for example, in Japan Patent Publication No. S54-100585.
The flat circuit body may be an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) or an FFC (Flexible Fiat Cable), and is used, for example, for the internal wiring of various electronic devices. In recent years, the flat circuit body is used for the wiring of a mobile body such as an automobile.
In conventional art disclosed in Japan Patent Publication No. S54-100585, a plurality of sharp teethes are formed at the distal end of a conductor connecting part of a terminal metal fitting. The sharp teethes at the distal end first stick an insulator part in the flat circuit body, and then the sharp teeth are bent back inward to stick the flat circuit body again. Finally, the distal ends of the sharp teethes contact with the conductor. Because of such a conductor connecting structure, there are several problems concerning connection reliability.
That is, because the conductor of the flat circuit body is damaged by the sharp teeth at the distal end, there is a problem that connection strength decreases. Because when the teeth stab the conductor, contact pressure force decreases and contact resistance increases, there is a problem that it is necessary to precisely control the crimping height to prevent these situations.
Furthermore, because when a position deviation of the flat circuit body occurs, contact pressure force with the conductor decreases, and contact resistance increases, there is possibility in that it is necessary to precisely position the flat circuit body to prevent these situations. Furthermore, because of the conductor connecting structure in which the distal ends of the teeth contact with the conductor, there is a problem that the contact area is small, and accordingly the contact resistance is easy to increase.
For the conventional art, in addition, there is possibility in that a special pressing metal mold or pressing device corresponding to the plurality of sharp teeth at the distal end is necessary.